Many types of equipment, for example, electronic apparatus such as computers, comprise a plurality of modules which are mechanically coupled together. Various coupling arrangements suitable for this type of assembly are known; however, the present invention provides a particularly effective coupling arrangement which is easy to operate and which, incidentally, may be interrelated with locking means for preventing theft of one or more coupled modules.